Nessun Dorma
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. YamiSerenity. There were crimson rivers everywhere, all because of her.


Nessun Dorma  
By SMYGO4EVA

She kept running, with all her might, focusing on what road this would lead her from him. That's right, the one who was the most kind and loyal to her heart, but he in one move had his heart drenched in ill intent of her, claiming her as his possession. His deep amethyst eyes had then become crimson red whenever he looked at her being, a smile twitching and curling at his lips.

She didn't recognize him at that moment.

She couldn't remember what had happened after she saw the eyes; all she knew was that she kept running, running from him. The one who she loved, running from _him_. He had changed, his heart now belonging to his dark desires, letting his conscience be destroyed by his urges and the blackest depths of his soul. The definition of love wasn't this, it wasn't. It wasn't for hurting the innocent for its own good; it wasn't for keeping the one of your affections held against its will.

It was dark, pitch black, so she couldn't see very well, but the moon's light hung in the sky with an invisible thread an unfamiliar linger of the white paint in the darkness' canvas almost felt comforting at the split second.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she has to get away from him, the one who was named Yami. It was quite ironic, but the name meant darkness, but he was so kind, gentle and nurturing with a sense of responsibility in him. However, it seemed the he would live up to his namesake tonight of all nights, all because of her existence…

Serenity let herself fall to the ground, her heart thumping madly against her aching chest. Her breathing was almost at a normal rate when she felt the cool, hard ground provide enough moisture to calm her senses. She tried to remember again, but it was of no use….

_What happened to him? What's with him? _

_I…..I had to get away…._

_Yami….what happened to you?_

A rustling in the trees nearly stopped her heart, forcing her to sit up, her eyes wandering and her form shaking violently in fear, terror and from the icy tendrils of the wind. The air sung in a low and silent tone, almost mocking her of her own imagination. She found herself rooted to the spot, but she breathed a sigh of relief.

_It was just my imagination….How could he be here by now?_

"There you are, pretty Serenity."

Her eyes doubled in size.

Her heart stopped.

Her whole form started shaking.

She couldn't stop herself from turning around to see who it was.

Yami…

It was him…

She saw him now.

He just stood there, his form as black as the night sky and vermillion as life's flowing rivers. He was completely covered in it, the scent unbearable to her senses. His crimson eyes had the lingering color of forbidden desire and carnage, none being seen before.

It was not an illusion nor was it a nightmare….

"Yami…h-how did you-"

"Serenity….why did you run away from me?"

Her breathing hitched at that very utterance. Why did she run away?

He knew why…

_Blood…crimson upon the walls…a pool crawling on the floor…_

"Why did you run away from me….my dear….why did you leave….when you looked so beautiful, your eyes stinging with terror. Tell me, my dear, why did you run away?"

_Get up, Serenity….run, run away…._

She couldn't.

She wanted to know why.

"Th-There was blood…everywhere…because of you….you killed someone….I saw their blood…you _killed_ someone, Yami." She struggled to utter his name there, but she managed to say his name and blood in the same sentence.

Then she realized something.

He killed someone because of her.

She didn't want to say anything anymore, but she knew there was no other option.

"Was it…because of me? D-Did you kill that person….be-because of me?" She didn't want to know, but because of her, someone died that night.

"Why did you kill-"

"I did it because they would have taken you away from me, Serenity. They would have taken you and never let you go…I couldn't let that happen….so I had to kill them…so you would be with me... I killed them because I love you." Yami stated to her. With each word, the passion in him was evidently increasing.

She froze upon hearing those words; he killed someone because he loved her. He wanted to protect her and keep her as his forever. This was all happening so fast for her, and it was too much for her to bear.

"Yami…I…"

He lent out a bloodstained hand to her, a smile emerging upon his lips. "Come with me, Serenity. It's quite chilly here. You'll be safe with me, my dear."

Serenity's eyes fell upon his outstretched hand, which repulsed yet touched her at the same time. Hazel orb shimmered, tears stinging her eyes, reminding her of who Yami had become because of her. She then felt her mind grow dark, yearning to take his hand, no matter how stained it was.

"Take my hand, and we'll go back together."

She bit her lip, and without another word, she took his hand, the telltale crimson staining her own hand. He lifted her from the ground, and they walked away from the black forest where truths have been told and remembrance was known.

They knew that their love would be spelt by darkness from now on; when he would take her in their shared bed, her mind only knew what he had done for her. They both knew that from there on, none shall sleep tonight.

_**FIN**_

_**(A/N: Inspired by the song "Nessun Dorma" sung by Sarah Brightman and the idea of a creepy/insane Yami lurking in my mind. Read and review!) **_


End file.
